


Within a dream

by retrogal



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, mostly Smut but maybe a bit of fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: You tell Chase Young about a dream you had the night before, it affects him more than expected.





	Within a dream

It happened during breakfast. It was part of your morning routine for you and Chase Young to have a quiet moment of peace like that, specially if he was expected to be busy through the rest of the day.

"I had a dream last night." 

"And I suppose you are going to tell me all about it, aren't you?" Chase says with playful tease in his voice, but his eyes are wandering on the book he has been reading while eating. 

"It wasn't anything too crazy this time, actually." You hum with a slight smile on your lips, pausing to take a sip of your hot cup of tea. "I dreamed I was pregnant, and that Lady Wuya wanted us to name the baby after her." You laughed at his expression then, Chase was now looking at you with wide eyes, furrowed brows and his mouth slightly agape, though it was only for a second, he soon concealed his expression back to that calm look he usually kept. Indeed, you laughed, thinking his reaction was appealed horror to the idea of naming a baby after Wuya. 

That was not quite the case. His expression in that moment conveyed something totally different, but you didn't catch on it then. Chase seemed to be the same as usual through the remaining of the meal, after breakfast you kissed him before excusing yourself to your chambers. 

Chase went to the palace garden's, his intention to meditate for a good several hours, as he had already planned to do. Unfortunately, his mind was completely restless, all he could think of was that you had said hours before.

You had been pregnant in your dream.

Chase Young couldn't stop hearing that over and over again in his head. Images of you flashing through his brain, images of you pregnant. He could see it so clearly, your belly swollen and round, your lovely breasts large and heavy filled with milk, your face glowing radiant with joy like a goddess of fertility and motherhood. And of course you'd be pregnant with _his_ child, your body belonged to him in every sense of the word, the only seed allowed to impregnate that body was his own.

Chase Young tried to shake those fantasies away, he had more self control than that, surely? Except, he didn't, when it came to the point his cock began to harden inside his pants, Chase rushed to your chambers, growling with frustration.

And now you were here. Pinned to the mattress, your robes torn to shreds by Chase's claws, and Chase's thick cock slamming into you with ferocious force and almost primal instinct. You were delighted, a mess underneath him chanting his name, as his cock impaled you to the hilt, your abused cunt swallowing his cock.

"Chase, more, more...please!!" You cried, hands tangled through his silken hair, anchoring yourself as though you'd fall otherwise. 

"Tell me, what do you want?" He growled, his hot breath against your ear.

"You. I want you. Please." Chase's cock throbbed inside you, your pleas were the sweetest sound. He kept thrusting into you, the engorged head of his cock hitting your deepest spot. You were so close, but he wouldn't let you come until you had indulged him first. 

"You can do better than that. Tell me. What do you want me to do?" 

"I want you to cum inside me again and again! I want you to make me pregnant!"

You felt his teeth bite at the tender flesh of your neck, breaking your skin into bruises of purple and blue. One hand delving to pinch at your swollen clit as he kept fucking you roughly. You could barely hold yourself together.  
Chase lifted his face to look into your eyes, his golden gaze burning right through your skull. You came undone, your orgasm ripping through you and making your vision go white, toes curling and mouth agape as you moaned Chase's name.

"I'll cum inside you, and I'll impregnate you. I'll impregnate you as many times as your body can take." He was so close, his cock twitching inside your tight walls. 

"Yes, please!" And you reached out with shaking limbs, to hold his face with your gentle hands. "I want to have your children." And fuck, that blissful look on your face was too much for him, too sweet and loving amidst the passion. Chase came undone too, with a few more thrusts and his cock buried deep into you, he spilled himself inside you. His sperm overflowing, filling you up to the brim, until it was so much it started to leak out of you.

You wouldn't have thought that Chase would be so, so into your dream when you told him about it that morning, but hell if you aren't glad that you did.

**Author's Note:**

> After that other fic I had an itch for something more...kinky lol anyways Chase Young is husbando


End file.
